1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foot set of a baby bed, more specifically a foot set, which is structured such as to help reduce size of packing; the foot set includes a plurality of feet each having an upper part attached to the frame of a baby bed, and a lower part, which is separate from the upper part. The lower parts may be packed in spare spaces of a packing box of the baby bed until the baby bed is unpacked and stretched to be used.
2. Prior Art
The present applicant has disclosed many inventions on baby bed products, which include cribs and playpens for babies, up to now. Examples include U.S. Pat. No. 6,364,563 directed to a Joint for a playpen, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/859,382.
Most of the above inventions are aimed at providing the users with more convenience and safety in use. Although most of the above baby beds and playpens are structured to be foldable for saving space in storage and transportation after assembly in the factory, little effort has been made to further reduce dimensions of the products when fully collapsed. Because the dimensions of the products when fully collapsed are not reduced to an ideal degree, there remains room for further reduction of such dimensions of baby bed products to reduce storage and transportation costs.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide a foot set for a baby bed, which is structured in such manner that a packing box for the baby bed may be provided with reduced size for allowing easy storage and transportation.
The feet are connected to lower ends of vertical supporting legs of a baby bed. Each of the feet has an upper fixed part, which is joined to a corresponding leg when the baby bed is assembled in the factory, and a lower part. Each of the upper parts has elongated guide rails formed along its bottom, and each of the lower parts has corresponding trenches formed on its top. The elongated guide rails and trenches have corresponding inverted T shaped cross-sections so that the lower part can be joined to the upper part with the guide rails being slid into the trenches.
All of the lower parts of the feet are initially disposed separate from the upper parts, and arranged in spare spaces of a packing box to save space for storage and transportation when the baby bed is folded and put in the box after factory assembly.
Each of the elongated guide rails has a hook hole at a bottom thereof, and each of the trenches has an engaging hook formed therein. The engaging hooks snap into the hook holes of the corresponding fixed upper parts when the lower parts of the feet are fitted in position, preventing the lower parts from separating from the fixed upper parts.